Nowadays films or videos are shown for the entertainment of passengers, which films or videos are projected onto a large screen in the front area of the passenger cabin or are shown on relatively small monitors or screens. Passengers can see the image information only if they look at the screen or the monitor (i.e. in spatially limited locations).
It is an object of the present invention to propose an improved presentation of various image contents in an aircraft cabin.
According to one embodiment of the present invention a ceiling projection device (facility) for projecting image contents onto an inside wall of a cabin (open cabin) of a transport means is proposed, wherein the ceiling projection facility comprises a projector for generating optical image contents and for projecting the image contents generated by the projector onto an inside wall of a transport means.
The inside wall may, for example, be a ceiling panel, a side wall or the floor of the cabin. The cabin of a transport means may, for example, be a passenger cabin in an aircraft.